Distance
by Mosquito
Summary: Part 9 in the For Better or For Worse Series. Willow goes to Oxford to Study, but Spike is called back to Sunnydale. How will it affect their relationship.


Series: For Better or For Worse

Title: Distance

Author: Mosquito

Date: 04-02-07

Disclaimer: Joss Weadon owns everyone except Ronan, Casey, and the characters that are in Oxford.

Category: romance, angst

Rating: pg-13

Summery: Part 9 in the For Better or For Worse Series. Willow goes to Oxford to Study, but Spike is called back to Sunnydale. How will it affect their relationship.

Follows: 1. Paralysed

2. Coming back

3. Red's Birthday

4. Trust and Understanding

5. Loving the Grandsire

Interlude: Guy Talk

6. Painting Europe Red: A. London

B. Amsterdam

C. Christmas in London

7. Pyramids, Sand, and Parents

8. Nightmare of Prom

Note: "Call It A Day" by The Road Hammers and "Whenever I say your name" by Sting and Mary J. Blige

Dedication: To Barbara, whose dance preformance opened my eyes to dance presentation and inspired me to try and put the movement to paper.

Sweating was definitely Willow's least favourite part of working out. Usually it would be Spike teaching her, or at least attempting to and they'd both land up tossing on the mat then taking a very long shower. But since they'd moved to Oxford, Spike had been too busy trying to set up his new club, forcing Willow to follow a self-defence class and although she was learning a lot, class was a lot less fun.

Things at Oxford had begun to get hectic and although Willow was incredibly busy with her courses and coursework, she seemed to miss something. Most of that was not having Casey and Ronan around, but Willow was also starting to miss Spike. They were almost like two strangers living in the same house. When Willow got home Spike had already left, not returning until after she was fast asleep. Then in the morning when Willow got up he would continue to sleep. Heck, he'd even grown accustomed to the alarm clock and managed to sleep through it.

Willow'd heard of parents- married couples- who after years of marriage lived like she was now, not bothering to end the relationship and neither taking the initiative to do anything about it either. Things needed to change, but with their tight schedules Willow didn't know how. She'd emailed Casey, who'd replied that communication was the key. Things wouldn't change if they didn't talk, but it seemed as if they never even had time to do that. Their connection nowadays was used to remind each other of things and ask each other for things. She and Spike hadn't even found the time to be intimate and when they slept, instead of seeking each other out subconsciously, they kept to their own sides. It wasn't that they didn't love each other anymore. It was that after a long day, and not seeing each other, had caused a distance to form.

When Willow got back from classes hat day she'd decided on a plan of action. Looking at her schedule, and talking to a number of professors, she'd determined that she could skip a day or two of classes. Heading home she began preparing.

In her mind Willow put together a plan of action. She'd dubbed it: Seducing Spike and she'd listed her materials and procedure. First she needed to collect everything she needed. Running around the house she picked up candles to create the sensual atmosphere. Then she went looking for the black silk sheets Spike loved to see her laying on. Lastly she began to light the soft spicy incense. By the time Spike came the smell would be so slight that Spike would be able to stand it with his hypersensitive vampiric senses.

That done, she picked up the phone and called the club. On the third ring Spike picked up. "William Withrop."

"Hey Spike." Willow said with a smile on her face. Her voice relayed her happiness and a small sense of mischief.

"Willow, luv, what's wrong? Why didn't you contact me through the link?"

"Nothing's wrong, Spike."

"Then why-"

"I wanted to tell you to tell your staff that you're taking the night off tomorrow."

"Willow, I ca-"

"You're going to tell them that you're taking the night off to spend some time with your girlfriend, who is feeling neglected. Got that?"

"Luv…." He didn't seem to know what to say.

"I'll be here when you get home, Spike. Come home when you can." She then hung up on him. Placing the phone off the hook, she smiled and headed towards her wardrobe determined to find something sexy to wear. Looking through her clothes she thought about leather, but decided against black because of the sheets. Then, Willow play with the idea of wear nothing, but decided against it due to being bare. Spike would be clothed, so that wasn't an option. It wasn't until a little later, while Willow was digging though her underwear drawer that she thought about the girt Anya had given her before she'd left the states. Willow pulled out a box from the far recesses of the closed and opened it. Inside she saw the dark green teddy. It was gorgeous and screamed to be warning.

'Luv?' Willow heard Spike's voice.

'Yes Spike?'

'I'm on my way home.' She could feel his arousal through the connection.

'How long until you're home?'

'Five minutes.'

'Pick up some champagne on your way home. Take your time, I still have some things to get ready.' Willow started humming as she went to the bathroom. She placed the box with the teddy on the counter and opened the taps to the bath filling the tub. She added some scents to the water: green apple and vanilla, and as it filled up, Willow undressed and put on the robe Spike had bought her made of black silk. She shut off the tap when the water hit the right height and then left the bathroom to look for some champagne flutes.

Just as she was exiting the kitchen she saw the front door as Spike walked in.

"Look at you," he tossed his coat onto a chair and walked up to her. "You look radiant, effulgent." He swooped down to capture her lips. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and heard the clinking of glasses.

Then she pushed herself away and he looked at her puzzled, but seeing her wicked smile he just pulled her tighter to himself and relaxed.

"You have the champagne?"

"Right here, luv." He lifted it. Spike watched her smile and then grab his hand pulling him upstairs.

"Open the bottle," she said as she disappeared into the bathroom. He could smell delicious scents emanating from it. He opened the bottle and then followed Willow into the bathroom.

His beautiful redhead was leaning over the tub checking the temperature of the water. She turned and smiled. Then she began to undress before him, taking her time and allowing him to follow each move she made. She turned around and with a cheeky smile over her shoulder went to the tub. Minutes later Spike had discarded all of his clothing and jumped into the tub with her. Taking his flute of champagne.

"Hmm, I missed this." He heard Willow say.

"I'm sorry luv, I've been a bit busy."

"I know Spike, I've been busy too, but I got so lonely and we haven't even made love in a month. Heck, we barely see each other. Even on the weekends you're off to the club and I'm in the library. We don't even eat meals together, or sleep together. Just as you're going to bed, I'm getting up. I realise that what we have is as close to a marriage as we're gonna get, but if we're not careful our relationship will have ended before it truly began and I wont let that happen. I love you Spike."

Spike listened, knowing how true those words really were. She wasn't blaming him because they were both at fault, but insider Spike was beating himself for not having done something earlier. The woman he loved felt bereft of emotional support and he hadn't paid enough attention. "I'm so sorry, luv." He said kissing her shoulder.

"You're here now, that's all that counts."

Hours later Spike lay in bed spent, with Willow in his arms. They'd gotten out of the tub and Willow had pulled him towards the bed, still wet. Spike had gone mad with lust and had literally pounced on her when they had gotten to the bed. They made love with a feeling of desperation. She clung to him as if he were the only thing keeping her alive. After she had fallen asleep on top of him almost immediately, only staying awake long enough to say that she loved him.

Spike though, couldn't sleep. He kept looking down at his redheaded goddess. She'd done so much for him, their relationship and her friends, Spike almost feared waking up.

'How do you tell the woman of your dreams after a night where you rekindle your relationship that you need to leave?' He didn't have the answer.

Closing his eyes and opening his mind he allowed himself to be pulled into her dreams.

Willow was having a nightmare, or so she thought. When she woke up, Spike was already up and on the phone.

"Isle seat please and somewhere in the back of the plane… yes luv… that'll do, Thank you." He hung up.

"Going somewhere?" Willow asked. She watched him turn in shock.

She saw him pull himself together and say, "I have to go for a while. 'Firey Red's' lost a lot of money these past few months and I can't afford the flop. I need it to set up the club here." He walked towards her and Willow allowed herself to be pulled into his arms.

"How long will you be gone?" Willow asked.

"It could be a week, it could be a month."

"But Spike-" she tried to cut in.

"I really need to do this. Will you be okay?"

"No. You'll be all the way over there." She started to cry, burrying her face in his chest. "How will I reach you?"

"Phone, email, the usual."

"But, Spike, that isn't usual for us. Our 'connection' is how we talk."

Obviously Spike hadn't thought of that.

"When are you leaving?" She asked in defeat.

"This afternoon." Spike whispered into her hair.

"This afternoon!"

"It was the only flight with an available seat this week." They stood there for a while silently. Eventually Spike said: "Do you want to go stay with Giles? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"No, Giles has his own life, and I have class." Willow looked up at him. "Do we have time for you to make love to me one more time before you leave?"

She saw Spike smile down at her, pick her up and carry her back to the bed saying: "We'll make time."

Later that morning, as Spike got into his car, Willow ran towards him with a small brown bag. "Just a little dinner." She said with a sad smile.

"When I get back we'll take a weekend away together. How's that sound, luv?"

With a curt smile Willow nodded and then stepped back from the car. Only when the car was out of sight did she let her tears fall.

Spike had been gone for weeks. After such a lonely first week Willow decided that she needed a new hobby. Just studying was driving her mad. Even before Spike had entered her life she'd had Buffy and Xander. Slaying and their friendship had changed her in the last few years, and staying at home alone was no longer an option.

Then one afternoon, almost a week and a half after Spike had left, Willow had been walking to the grocery store when someone handed her a flier. 'DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! LEARN TO DANCE, AVAILABLE AT ALL LEVELS.'

At first Willow was going to discard it, but after noting that the school was only a couple blocks away from the house, Willow decided not to dismiss the idea. Two days later she found herself at her first lesson, and by the end of the next week she'd been to three lessons and had used the practice room a bunch of times. Dancing became her life outside university and self defence. Lost in the music she allowed her body to express not only her emotions, but also her interpretation of the music. She'd quickly caught up with the class and would soon surpass some of them according to the instructor. It was her turn to pick out a song for them to work with next class.

Just as she was changing CDs in an effort to find something the phone rang. Groaning, Willow picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Willow, it's Annie."

"Oh, hey Annie, I was just looking for something for Wednesday's class."

"Well, I want to change some things around," Annie started, "I've been looking at my calendar and we have about six more weeks until our final, and I want our production to be fantastic. Now, there's gonna be two class numbers, but then I want a couple of solos and maybe a group or two and I was wondering if you'd like to be a soloist.

"Um, wow. I don't know. I just started a week ago."

"But you dance with passion, Willow. We could do a couple one-on-one sessions to get the choreography right, but you're really good and the right music you could be great."

"Are you sure I can do it?"

"I'm sure."

"And you'll help me?"

"Of course."

"Then I guess I will."

"Great! Now I need you to start thinking about options to dance to, it can be anything: Classical, R and B, Rock… think about it and we'll talk more on Wednesday."

"Okay. Thanks Annie."

"Bye."

Willow hung up and looked around at the CDs that were scattered around her. These wouldn't do. This wasn't what she'd want to project for herself, why she'd started dancing in the first place. Piling everything up she left it to be cleaned later and went to her computer.

Booting it up she waited until everything had loaded and then opened up a webpage. She googled 'emotional music' but came up with no answer. Sighing she checked her MSN to see if Spike was online. He wasn't but Casey was and she began typing.

Witchy Wills: Hey Cay!

Redheadedduster: Willow! How are you? It's been a couple of days.

Witchy Wills: I'm okay. A little lonely here, but I'm doing fine. I've got reading week this week. So, no classes. How are things over there?

Redheadedduster: We're really busy, well, the guys in any case. Spike's at the club all the time and there's been so much night time activity that he and Ronan don't get in until the early hours of the morning.

Witchy Wills: Any research I can help with?

Redheadedduster: Already done. Just a couple of Wildscut demons that are in heat. Not very pleasant. Lol.

Witchy Wills: I can imagine. Hey, I have a question. I'm looking for a song: good beat, slow, sad, emotional. Anything spring to mind?

Redheadedduster: Well, Mary J Blige has some stuff. I don't really know. It's not the kind of things that I usually listen to.

Witchy Wills: Me either.

Redheadedduster: Well try it out. What's it for anyway?

Witchy Wills: You know how I started taking dancing lessons? Well I have a solo for the performance and I even get to choose my own music.

Redheadedduster: Wow! When is it?

Witchy Wills: Six weeks. I think practice is going to intensify. It's so cool.

Just then the phone rang and willow sighed.

Witchy Wills: Gotta go. Phone's ringing.

Redheadedduster: Kay. Good luck with the song.

Witchy Wills: Thanks bye.

Redheadedduster: bbye.

She logged out and ran for the phone. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey luv, I was just about to hang up."

"Sorry. I was online with Casey."

"Knew it was probably something like that. How are you, Willow?"

"Okay, I guess. Classes are the same and dance is getting busy. The house is too quiet, though. I miss you."

"I miss you too, luv. Hopefully I wont be here much longer."

"Do you know how much longer?"

"A couple weeks. I'll be home as soon as I can, Red."

"I know. I just don't like being alone." Wilow thought of her years alone. At least in Sunnydale she'd had Xander and Jessie, and then Buffy. Here though, she'd found no one. The culture ere was very closed off. Sure, she'd had people she could spend time with during the week but come Friday night she was on her own. She'd tried connecting to foreigners, but because she didn't live in the apartments offered by the university to foreign students that limited her relationship with them. She'd gone out with her dance troop too, but they had their own friends away from the group and spent time with them.

"Do you want me to come home now, luv? Leave this and come back?"

Willow thought for a moment.

"I will you know."

"I know, but no, Spike. I love you and I'll be able to deal. I did it for years before you came, so I can do it now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. So, tell me, how is Cole and everyone at Fiery Red?"

"Cole's good. He's got a brat now. Picks it up when the missus goes to work and brings it to the club. It all right, bothers no one but its father. The slayer, surprisingly enough has spent good working time and has the bookkeeping up to the t. Only problem is that the club isn't keeping up with her. There's money missing and she and I both think it's one of the bartenders. Probably the new one."

"Is it a lot of money?"

"It's about six thousand."

Willow's eye was caught by her school books. She really should start getting her work done, but at the same time did not want to put down the phone. "Do you think you can be back in about six weeks?" She asked returning to the conversation.

She heard Spike sigh and say: "I don't know luv. It really depends on if I can get the person who's stealing from me. Once I catch the wanker I'll be on the first flight home. Alright luv?"

"Okay Spike. It's just that my dance performance is in six weeks and I'd really like you there."

"I'll be there, luv. I'll make it to see you dance. I promise. I have to go now luv, I still have a lot to do and I have a three o'clock appointment with Faith."

"Okay, Spike," Willow answered sadly.

"Chin up, luv. Before you know it I'll be home and you'll think how it wasn't such a big deal to be gone. I love you, Willow."

"I love you too, Spike I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Red." Spike said and hung up before she could reply. Willow knew he would.

_If every mile I've driven was a single dollar bill  
I would park this truck and through away the key  
I'd buy a couple acres and I'd build a little house  
And you and I would finally be free _

_I've got one life on the road and one with you at home  
And it feels like one too many when I'm gone  
But I need one to make a livin' and one to make it all worthwhile  
So, I'll watch the miles slip away so I can finally call it a day_

It was week six, and this must have been the seventh or eighth time Spike had heard the song. After talking to Willow he'd heard this on the radio and asked the club jockey to burn it for him. It was all he had been listening to since he'd gotten it.

_It's been rainin' since Helena and I hope that it don't freeze  
'Cause this ol' truck's been pullin' to the right  
Now I'm somewhere in Wyoming callin' from a payphone  
Just to tell you that I missin' you tonight_

The words seemed to give an insight into what he and Willow were going through. He missed her: her smiles, her laughs, her beautiful red hair, her warm body next to him, waking up with her next to him, talking to her though their connection- all of it. The distance was making everything feel a little emptier, but unless he got his things together here, he couldn't be with her over there.

_I've got one life on the road and one with you at home  
And it feels like one too many when I'm gone  
But I need one to make a livin' and one to make it all worthwhile  
So, I'll watch the miles slip away so I can finally call it a day_

It was wonderful to see this childe and Casey, but they just weren't Willow. He'd need to get back to her as soon as possible. As soon as Firey Red could truly run on its own accord he'd go home.

_And I know someday this endless road I'm on is gonna end  
And when it does I'll hold you close and never leave your side again_

His club in Oxford was doing well. It was a little down on its revenue, but he'd had of yet not found a satisfactory MC. People like Cole were one of a kind and as soon as he found someone, business would pick up.

_I've got one life on the road and one with you at home  
And it feels like one too many when I'm gone  
But I need one to make a livin' and one to make it all worthwhile  
So, I'll watch the miles slip away so I can finally call it a day  
So, I'll watch the miles slip away so I can finally call it a day_

Spike thought of calling Willow and telling her he was coming home, but decided against it, deciding to surprise her instead. The next morning at five-thirty, Spike walked into his house. Leaving his bags by the door, he went to the kitchen to feed. Then he crept upstairs to their bedroom.

Changing into his demon face he looked into the pitch black room and saw the delicate mass of what looked and smelled like Willow. He walked closer, undressing on the way and then came to lay down next to her. He missed spooning with her body. They were a perfect fit. Placing a kiss on her shoulder, he pulled her tightly towards him and drifted off to a jet-lagged induced sleep.

She was dancing.

Spike took a seat in the small, empty theatre and watched Willow dance her routine to the music that was being played. When she was finished, he clapped. "Wow, luv. You look amazing." He watched as she looked up in surprise. Her smile was so bright, he was sure his was just as bright. Her hair had grown since he'd last seen her, so that she could put it up in a ponytail.

"Spike." She heard her whisper. Then within seconds she was in his arms. "Spike, you're home!"

"Yes, luv. Just got back. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I was so lonely without you. Don't leave me again, please."

"I won't." Spike said holding her even closer. They stood there for what seemed forever, when Spike finally spoke up again asking: "What were you dancing to? I've never seen you dancing like that."

"It's a song by Sting featuring Mary J Blige called 'Whenever I say your name.' It's for my dance recital tomorrow. You're coming, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. What time is it at?"

"It starts at eight and it's at the university auditorium. I have to be there at four-thirty, though for a final dress rehearsal. I'm in four dances you know." She said brightly.

"Are they as sexy as that one?" He leered

"Nope, that one's just for you." She replied, her cheeks becoming a little rosy. God he'd missed how much he could make her blush, she was his spitfire with so much innocence. He sometimes wondered how she'd managed to keep that with everything that had happened to her.

He leaned down, kissing her. All his frustration, loneliness, and love poured into it. It was a kiss they hadn't shared in so long it had the desperate quality their last kiss had had. They clung to each other, each demanding more from the other.

"I love you, Spike."

"I love you too, Red."

"Make love to me?" In her eyes he saw the desperation he felt.

"You never have to ask, luv. I'll make love to you until the sun rises, and then eternity."

"Come on people, let's begin. The show opened in four hours." Annie called. Willow looked at her instructor and got ready for further instructions. "Okay, let's walk through the program. So, I want to see the first number, okay?"

Everyone ran off to take their place, as did Willow. She listened as the noted from the first piece filled the air. The contemporary piece chosen was explosive, a perfect choice for the opening. Modern steps that accompanied it only aided to the understanding of the beautiful music. The music, inspired by water and ships, hypnotised with its haunting melody, then all of a sudden burst with passion, that it seemed to dare all that weren't already enraptured to wake to it.

The dancing the accompanied the notes was much the same, in the manner that the dancers lured the audience with their seductive moves, tempting them to want more or join in.

Willow, who was not a member of the first dance, watched with appreciation as the people whom she'd leaned to call friends in the last weeks lead the way to an entertaining evening.

As soon as it ended Annie was heard clapping. "Good, good. If all of us are as good as that we'll do perfectly. Next we have the folk melody."

The folk melody had been taken from the soundtrack of The Master and Commander. It was composed of five dances. The first one, 'O'Sullivan's March' was a solo in which Caroline, from Ireland, danced the traditional jig. She'd studied all the traditional Irish dances and with the help of Annie and extra sessions, had taught a couple of the dancers different styles in order to perform.

The next part 'The Cuckold Comes Out of The Amery,' was preformed by James and Laurie, who seemed playful in their dancing, keeping the light-hearted music joyful and festive.

While watching them Willow began to have butterflies in her stomach. Victoria would be next performing the third part of the melody: 'Mother Hen', and then Willow would follow. She didn't even watch, being more concerned with her costume than anything else. Then before she knew it, she was on stage.

She, Elaine, and Caroline began 'Mary Scott' as a duet. She was so nervous though that she was a little stiff in her movement. It wasn't until she looked over and saw how relaxed Caroline was that she too relaxed. Then the first solo of the dance began and Willow stepped forward doing the prearranged movement that Caroline had shown her. She then stepped back into step with the other two as they continued with their regular movements of the jig. Then Caroline stepped up for the second solo, showing some of her much mastered talent.

Too soon the song was over and they moved off the stage for the last part of the medley. Paul came on stage at the beginning of 'Nancy Dawson.' His dancing was much more masculine, leaping higher than the rest, but still keeping with the flowing music. Karen joined in during the very light parts and the two formed a sort of duel on stage, showing gamed of courtship in the dance. The flirtatious dance was the most fun for all of them, and was sure to be the reason for the loud applause.

"Fantastic. Paul, Karen, very good, the two of you have been working very hard I see." Annie said.

Willow snickered and smiled with the others. If only Annie knew how hard the two of them had worked, both in and out of bedrooms.

"After the medley we have the two Jazz dances. So dancers get changed and ready. Tonight this should go fluidly and you should be dressed as fast as possible."

There was a hustle about to get ready. Willow, not being in the Jazz dances went to get a glass of water and change. The next piece she'd be in was the style dancing, in which she would be waltzing with James. They'd picked a waltz by Schubert, in b flat major. Willow had bought a dress, in the same style as the late 1800s. She'd always wanted to wear the clothing Spike had when he was still alive.

The rehearsal was going really well and the performance would go just as well.

Spike sat in his seat enjoying the performance. During the intermission he'd stood and talked to some of the people who'd come. He himself was proudly said that the amazing redhead was his girlfriend.

In the second half they'd changed the styles again, with light and easy, R&B, and Rap- Not his favourite genres, but none of that mattered if Red was in it.

The lights dimmed and the music started up again. All above on the stage was a single girl. A redhead. Spike's attention was immediately fixed to her. From her first movement to the last one, he was in a trance, watching her movement, accompanied to the music that he knew she'd selected just for him.

_Whenever I say your name, whenever I call to mind your face  
Whatever bread's in my mouth, whatever the sweetest wine that I taste  
Whenever your memory feeds my soul, whatever got broken becomes whole  
Whenever I'm filled with doubts that we will be together_

Her pain was evident with each move. Large movements with her arms and legs added to the comforting move of her hands round her with her head to the side. She seemed to incorporate moves both linked to classical ballet and modern R&B.

_Wherever I lay me down, wherever I put my head to sleep  
Whenever I hurt and cry, whenever I got to lie awake and weep  
Whenever I kneel to pray, whenever I need to find a way  
I'm calling out your name_

Her loose hair aided in the frenzy that she seemed to build. With each new movement, Spike knew that she was telling him something. With each following pause she was showing what had truly been in her heart.

_Whenever those dark clouds hide the moon  
Whenever this world has gotten so strange  
I know that something's gonna change  
Something's gonna change_

Willow seemed to be drawing into herself with every section of music. It seemed that from movements of desperation she'd moved on to those that Spike could only describe as painful.

_Whenever I say your name, Whenever I say your name, I'm already praying, I'm already praying  
I'm already filled with a joy that I can't explain  
Wherever I lay me down, wherever I rest my weary head to sleep  
Whenever I hurt and cry, whenever I got to lie awake and weep  
Whenever I'm on the floor  
Whatever it was that I believed before  
Whenever I say your name, whenever I say it loud, I'm already praying_

_Whenever this world has got me down, whenever I shed a tear  
Whenever the TV makes me mad, whenever I'm paralyzed with fear  
Whenever those dark clouds fill the sky, whenever I lose the reason why  
Whenever I'm filled with doubts that we will be together_

The emptiness began to set in. Spike was having a difficult time sitting still. The only thing he wanted to do was to go up to her, on stage, and take her into his arms. He wanted to tell her that she wasn't alone, that they were together forever. He wanted her to know that he'd never leave her again.

_  
Whenever the sun refuse to shine, whenever the skies are pouring rain  
Whatever I lost I thought was mine whenever I close my eyes in pain  
Whenever I kneel to pray, whenever I need to find a way  
I'm calling out your name_

_Whenever this dark begins to fall  
Whenever I'm vulnerable and small  
Whenever I feel like I could die  
Whenever I'm holding back the tears that I cry _

Spike couldn't see anymore. The blood that was collecting into his eyes were not only preventing him from fully seeing her dance, but also the tears that she was shedding while dancing.

_  
Whenever I say your name, whenever I call to mind your face  
I'm already praying  
Whatever bread's in my mouth, whatever the sweetest wine that I taste  
Wherever I lay me down, wherever I rest my weary head to sleep  
Whenever I hurt and cry, whenever I'm forced to lie awake and have to weep  
Whenever I'm on the floor  
Whatever it was that I believed before  
Whenever I say your name, whenever I say it loud, I'm already praying_

_Whenever I say your name,  
No matter how long it takes,  
One day we'll be together_

_Whenever I say your name,  
let there be no mistake  
that day will last forever_

While everyone in the audience clapped with such enthusiasm, some even standing. Spike stayed seated, lost in thought. An unnoticed tear fell down his cheek as he realised that he'd seen all her pain from the last six weeks preformed right in front of him.

Eventually the fallen blood tickled his cheek and Spike wiped it off. He felt disappointment in himself. He'd told her twice that he would never leave her and already had left each time. That morning when he'd woken up, he'd thought to make love to her, but upon rolling over he discovered that the bed had gone cold long ago and that she was nowhere to be found. Only a ticket on her pillow indicated where she had gone.

The next few dances whizzed by him, without him noticing. He was stewing in his mistakes until he noticed Willow come up for her fourth and last time. This was the end dance where they'd all be dancing to an R&B piece. They made two different teams, and duelled with dancing and tricks. Eventually coordinating and dancing together.

When Willow's turn came up, she showed a grinding motion along with a very seductive squat, raising her bottom up into the air, extending her legs and then eventually, slowly raised her upper body, flicking her beautiful hair over her head. While coming up she made eye contact with him, arousing him almost immediately. He'd never wanted her as much as he did now. The two months he'd been away had accumulated to this moment.

He watched the rest of the dance until it ended and then along with the rest of the audience began applauding the spectacular performance.

'You're amazing, luv.' Spike told her through the connection.

'Thank you.' He smiled seeing her blush on stage.

'We have some things to discuss, Willow.' Spike didn't take his eyes off her as she joined the cast in bowing. 'But first I want to take you home and shag you to kingdom come.'

He felt a wave of arousal shoot through the connection and smiled. He couldn't wait.

'There's a cast party first. I'll change, we'll mingle and when we're bored we'll leave. Then you can shag me, okay?' The smile that teased her lips were not unnoticed by Spike.

'Sure luv. I'll wait for you at the entrance.'

'Okay.' She said and with their last bow, both Willow and her troop left the stage.

Spike filed out with the rest of the audience and waited for Willow. 'Coming luv?'

'Yeah. I'm almost ready. Ten minutes later she walked out with another dancer. He was obviously flirting, but Spike noticed that Willow didn't flirt back, automatically searching for him when she entered the foyer.

"Spike!" She exclaimed and jumped into his arms.

"Willow, luv. I missed you today."

"I know. We'll talk later. Spike, this is Paul."

Spike looked over at Paul. Paul was taller than him, natural blond, and very artsy looking. "'Ello mate."

"Hello. Willow's spoken a lot about you these past few weeks. It's good to see she isn't alone anymore. You coming to the party?"

"Yeah." Willow said smiling. "We'll see you there, bye Paul."

"Goodbye."

Once he left Willow turned to Spike. "So, what did you think?"

"He's not right for you. I'll kill him if he so much as touches you. You're mine. He's-"

"Gay." She inserted.

"Gay?" He said astonished.

"Yeah, what he leaned over to tell me while we were walking out was that he thought you were really hot. Also, if I ever get bored I'm supposed to send you his way."

"What did you tell him?" Spike asked with a smirk.

"That I'd never get bored and that I'll be with you till the day we both turn to dust." She leaned up and kissed him. The kiss became intensive and Spike broke it off.

"So, where's this party?"

"Screw the party, just take me home."

END


End file.
